


In This Moment

by theyellowbeetle



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowbeetle/pseuds/theyellowbeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Anything with these two," equals a bit of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Owning up to some pieces on my hard drive after getting an account; this one for [this prompt here](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/648.html?thread=148360). Hope you enjoy.

Daryl is like a bottled storm, this wild force of nature that allows Rick to try and get a tether on him.

Through his mouth, through his hands, through his body pressing Daryl into the thin mattress, Rick struggles to convey more than his words ever could.

(Daryl has allowed Rick to see some of the most precious parts of him and Rick has given him his utmost trust and confidence. It’s been so hard, living and surviving like this, and they’ve all lost so much; Rick has felt bits of himself chip away the longer they continue on.

Daryl means a lot to him.)

When everyone else is asleep or otherwise occupied, when Carl is tucked away safe for the night under someone’s eye – they find each other.

-

Daryl’s nails bite into his arms, shoulders, dig into his flesh or claw across it. He tears into Rick as surely as Rick splits him open in his own way, pushing inside Daryl’s body. He sucks open-mouthed kisses everywhere he can reach, pets his hands through Daryl’s hair and down his back as a distraction.

When he bottoms out, Daryl gives a low, punched-out groan that makes Rick shudder against him.

Daryl’s impatient tonight, squirming on his cock with his arms locked around Rick’s shoulders. Daryl tries to goad him into harsher, rougher, faster; pulls Rick up into a kiss that’s more teeth than lips, but Rick keeps it slow.

When Rick thinks Daryl’s relaxed he eases his embrace, but Daryl just takes the opportunity to flip their positions. He settles back down over Rick’s hips, hot-eyed and smirking as his hands slip-slide low until they’re reaching down and guiding Rick back into his body.

Rick gasps, hands flying to the curve of Daryl’s hips. Daryl tips forward, pinning him with hands braced around Rick’s biceps, starting to draw his body up and then sink down in a maddening rhythm that has Rick fighting for control again once his brains stop dribbling out of his ear.

Rick arches up, lifting Daryl and bearing his weight. Daryl grinds down and sucks in a sharp breath that he holds. Daryl digs his fingers into Rick’s chest, and Rick’s body shivers before dropping back to the mattress.

The stuttering gasps and groans get lost when Daryl bends down to kiss him. Recovering, Rick scrubs fingers down Daryl’s thighs, hooking under his knees, and when he goes to tip them over to the side, Daryl’s knees tighten around him.

Daryl sits up straight, clenching around Rick as he catches up his wrists, pulling at them until Rick’s arms are locked. Daryl tights his grip, holding onto Rick like he’s an anchor, rolling his hips viciously.

Rick bites his lip bloody trying to stay silent; Daryl continues to antagonize sounds from him, enjoys pulling the curses and shouts free. Daryl always looks like he’s won them (and maybe he has – for each and every bit Rick of him, he gets a piece in return.)

Daryl looks down at him, panting and grinning as he says, “Hey now, you going to come?”

If Daryl doesn’t let up Rick will, and when he says as much Daryl only continues more. He takes one of Rick’s hands and wraps it around himself, and Rick tries to keep pace to Daryl’s unrelenting grinding.

Rick comes first, of course, and the world whites out around him for that striking moment. He feels Daryl shudder and clench, hissing out Rick’s name as he spills past Rick’s fingers and across his chest.

While their calming down, Rick is able to get his arms around Daryl and gently shift him. Their breathing is harsh and labored, and Rick kisses him over and over before they have to part.


End file.
